


Quiet

by lenfaz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for pics on set 11/18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenfaz/pseuds/lenfaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- My take on the scene from the pictures on the set-  Spoilers (sort off)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

He hasn't told her yet.

He knows she knows, everyone knows… but he hasn't told her yet.

He did not tell her when his life was on the line, his heart on the crocodile hands, being crushed to the point of oblivion. He did not tell her as he watched her magic come to live in front of his eyes, pure light and emotion and  _rage_  as it rose from her and almost obliterated Gold. Beautiful Swan. He did not tell her as she held his heart in her hands - _literally this time_ \- and she carefully put it back where it belonged. In his chest, but forever in her hands.

He did not tell her the first night they spent together, after getting his heart back, after she saved his life again; when she took him back to the loft, locking the door and taking him back to her room. That first time where she claimed him as hers, completely hers - _really, Swan, as he could ever belong to anyone else_ \-  with every inch of her body, exploring him line by line and making him feel everything he had ever wanted from her and more, so much more. When he looked in her eyes as she was light and emotion and  _need for him._

He did not tell her when she walked him back to his room at Granny’s – _because he really was not going to spend the night and have the most bizarre morning after with all her family there_  – and it was his turn to claim her as his, completely his.  As he explored every part of her perfect body and made every single cell shiver under his touch. As he gently (and not so gently) took her,  three hundred years of loneliness finally coming to an end and he knew then, as he knew the very first time she put a blade on his throat, that she was his destiny. That she was everything he would live for.

He hasn't told her yet. As he hands her a couple of coffee and sees her smile, his arms reaching out to her, circling around her back and they walk side by side sipping their coffees and making small talks, he knows exactly why.  Because it wasn't about desperation, fear of dying, want, need or claim. It was about the quiet moments, about finding the calm after the revenge storm he spent three hundred years caught up in. So he slowly comes to a halt and stands before her, his eyes looking for her and he reaches forward and kisses her temple and pulls back, a smile on his face…

“I love you, Swan” he said. Quietly, simply, irrevocably.


End file.
